


Girls, girls, girls

by sansastark12



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80's Music, F/F, Lesbian Character, Robin is a big dork, Steve is a lesbian supporter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: Steve leva Robin para uma festa dada por Carol Davis, uma das ex-colegas dele de Hawkins High School, com o propósito de fazê-la beijar uma garota. Robin acha tudo irônico demais, até se deparar com a prima mais velha de Carol, que está passando um final de semana em Hawkins.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Girls, girls, girls

**Hawkins, Indiana**

**Abril de 1986**

Steve Harrington não conseguia acreditar que estava em uma festa de gente que ainda frequentava o colegial. Era ridículo, para dizer o mínimo, mas a bebida e a comida eram de graça e ele não estava em posição de negar tais coisas.

Além disso, tinha uma missão. Robin confessara em um dia irritantemente chato no trabalho que beijara apenas uma menina na vida inteira e Steve, sendo o garanhão que ele jurava ser, ficou indignado. Ele ficara sabendo por Nancy que Carol Davis daria uma festa na semana seguinte e sentiu pressionado a fazer com que Robin tivesse a experiência completa de um colegial americano.

— Steve, estou bem familiar com a cena lésbica de Hawkins — Robin disse assim que o garoto foi buscá-la em sua casa. — Não há uma menina que goste de garotas nessa cidade além de mim.

— Besteira — retrucou ele, olhando para a garota de soslaio. Esquecer que um dia teve uma quedinha por ela era fácil, mas era complicado comentar sobre os encontros que tinha enquanto Robin não se permitia sair com outras meninas. Ele entendia seu medo e sua frustração, porém Steve queria que a melhor amiga fosse feliz em seus próprios termos, mesmo que a situação fosse delicada.

Robin contara que seu primeiro e único beijo tinha sido com uma menina bonita de Atlantic City que ela encontrara por acaso aos 14 anos em uma viagem com os pais para visitarem seus avós. Robin ainda falava com a garota de vez em quando através de cartas, mas jamais voltou à cidade desde então.

— Carol está com umas primas de Nova York na cidade — comentou Steve de modo despretensioso ao chegarem na casa dos Davis.

Mesmo sendo nove da noite, a turma de quem um dia Steve Harrington havia sido o soberano já estava bebendo nos gramados. As batidas de “Start Me Up” sacudiam as paredes da sala à medida que os dois entravam na casa. Tommy H., que também não tinha passado em uma universidade no ano anterior e agora trabalhava para o pai, cumprimentou Steve e logo lhe entregou um copo cheio de cerveja. Ele ignorou Robin completamente.

— O que essas primas têm a ver comigo? — questionou Robin, pegando o copo de Steve e tomando um gole.

— Bem... — Steve deu de ombros, visivelmente envergonhado — Nancy me disse que elas eram, hm, estranhas.

— Steve! — exclamou Robin, batendo com força no ombro do garoto. — Eu não acredito que você quer que eu beije umas meninas es...

Antes que Robin terminasse a frase, no entanto, Carol Davis apareceu na frente dos dois e os cumprimentou amigavelmente. Assim como todas as outras meninas que estudavam em Hawkins High School, Carol era apaixonada por ele. Steve sorriu de lado e arrumou o cabelo despretensiosamente antes de apertar a mão da garota, arrancando um suspiro dela.

Robin sempre se perguntou se um dia poderia fazer o mesmo que o melhor amigo. Se um dia poderia caminhar em uma festa e ter certeza de que as garotas ali não teriam nenhum interesse em meninos. Se poderia conquistar alguém que realmente queria conquistar apenas com um sorriso e uma mexida no cabelo. Por enquanto, ela só poderia trocar cartas com a garota que beijara uma vez na vida e esperar que ela não tivesse esquecido daquele beijo.

— Vocês não conhecem minhas primas, né? — disse Carol, puxando duas garotas que passava atrás dela em direção a outro cômodo da casa. — Essas são Amy e Julie Collins.

A garota da esquerda se apresentou como Amy. Ela era da mesma altura de Robin, embora parecesse mais nova. Vestia-se como um daqueles punks que sua mãe tanto reclamava na televisão e não parecia muito animada de estar ali na festa. Foi Julie, no entanto, que chamou a atenção de Robin.

Julie tinha a aparência mais “limpa”. Ela usava uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa florida com as mangas curtas dobradas. Seu cabelo era mais curto que o de Robin, mal chegando ao pescoço. Era castanho e muito ondulado. Não precisava muito para saber que Julie não era natural de Hawkins: nenhuma das garotas da festa se vestia como ela.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Robin sentiu o que Steve e Dustin falavam tanto. A tal da “eletricidade” que afirmavam sentir toda vez que gostavam de uma menina estava ali. Suas mãos se apertaram com firmeza e Robin ficou encabulada com a atenção que Julie lhe dava. Enquanto Steve e Carol flertavam entre si, Julie não tirou os olhos de Robin, que sentiu, além da eletricidade, seu rosto esquentar. Ela sabia que não era o gole de cerveja que tomara há pouco.

Steve percebeu o que acontecia entre Robin e Julie e sorriu para si. Carol tomou aquele gesto como um flerte e o chamou para um canto mais privado da sua casa. Ele não tinha interesse nenhum de beijá-la, mas sim acompanhar o que Robin faria para conquistar Julie. Anunciando que pegaria mais cerveja, Steve se desencontrou da dona da casa, colocou os óculos idêntico ao de Tom Cruise em _Risky Bussiness_ e encostou em uma pilastra da sala de estar dos Davis, onde podia observar toda a festa.

Enquanto isso, Robin sentia que Julie se aproximava cada vez mais dela ao ponto de que sua própria irmã ficou irritada com a conversa íntima das duas e foi procurar por Carol. Não que Robin se sentisse desconfortável com a aproximação que tinha com a garota, mas fazia anos que não tinha nenhuma interação sexual com alguém.

— Você estuda com a Carol? — indagou Julie, praticamente sussurrando a frase no ouvido de Robin. A garota sentiu os pelinhos na nuca se arrepiar com a proximidade que tinham.

— Ela é um ano mais nova que eu, está no segundo ano — respondeu Robin, respondendo no mesmo tom. — Eu... eu já vou formar em junho.

Ela ainda não contara para Steve, mas tinha sido aceita em Columbia e em outras universidades. Nenhuma era perto de Hawkins. Robin se sentia mal em deixar o melhor amigo para trás, mas esse não era o momento para pensar nisso. Era hora de focar na garota linda na sua frente.

— Ótimo! — exclamou Julie. — Vamos tomar uma bebida?

— Claro — respondeu Robin.

Julie sorriu de lado, o mesmo sorriso que Steve dava às meninas para conquistá-las. O rubor subiu pelo pescoço de Robin. Nunca imaginara que uma _garota_ iria sorrir para ela daquela forma. Elas seguiram até a cozinha, onde cada uma pegou um copo cheio de ponche batizado. Estava barulhento, com a música tocando no último volume. Não era nenhuma que Robin gostava, e isso dava para ver em seu rosto, tanto que Julie a puxou para fora da casa dos Davis.

Escondidas entre os arbustos do jardim dos Davis, elas conversaram sobre suas vidas. Julie já tinha formado no ano anterior e fazia Literatura na NYU. Ela parecia bem aberta sobre sua sexualidade, pois contou animadamente histórias de namoradas passadas.

Robin tentou não se impressionar com suas palavras, mas era difícil. Era uma garota do interior que só tinha beijado uma menina na vida. Julie... ela vivera mais do que Robin esperava viver em uma vida inteira. E ela só tinha 19 anos! Era ridículo a diferença entre Nova York e Hawkins.

Julie contou mais histórias da vida na cidade grande, e Robin se perguntou o que diria a ela quando a conversa parasse. O governo americano tinha proibido que ela abrisse a boca sobre o que tinha acontecido no verão anterior — de longe, a aventura mais insana que já participara em sua vida de garota interiorana. Porque Julie se interessara justamente nela, era um mistério.

Quando Julie fez uma pausa para beber um pouco de seu ponche, Robin achou que era o momento apropriado para beijá-la. Ela olhou para os lados para checar que não havia ninguém as observando e, para o seu desprazer, viu Steve rondando a piscina, caminhando despretensiosamente, às vezes lançando olhares para onde as duas garotas estavam.

— Idiota. — Robin soltou um suspiro e revirou os olhos.

Julie franziu o cenho.

— Oi?

— Não, não era com você. — Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça para Steve, que acenou alegremente para as garotas. Julie retribuiu de maneira hesitante. — É o Steve. Ele é meio que meu melhor amigo. Não conte para ele que eu disse isso.

O tom de Robin era alarmante, então Julie apressou em concordar.

— Porque ele está... hm, nos observando? — questionou Julie, terminando de tomar o seu ponche.

— Sendo honesta? Ele espera que a gente se beije.

Houve um silêncio intenso onde as garotas se entreolharam. Julie abriu um meio sorriso e mordeu o lábio, claramente acreditando que Robin estava de alguma forma rindo internamente da sua cara.

— Steve é o único que sabe que eu sou... — Robin respirou muito além do necessário antes de proferir a próxima palavra; ela nunca tinha dito em voz alta antes — lésbica. Ele... não sei como explicar. No verão passado, viramos amigos. Ele acha que eu devia sair mais para “conquistar meninas”.

Julie riu abertamente disso. Ela lançou outro olhar para Steve, que estava de costas e impedia que um casal se aproximasse de onde elas estavam.

— É difícil conquistar meninas em uma cidade como Hawkins — confessou Robin.

Julie deixou o copo de lado e colocou as duas mãos de Robin entre as suas. Sua pele era macia e gelada, mas o toque dela causou a famosa “eletricidade” que Steve gostava tanto de falar. As mãos de Robin tremeram um pouco.

— Acho que Steve está certo — disse Julie depois de algum tempo. — Você devia sair mais. Afinal, me conquistou em tão pouco tempo.

As mãos de Julie mudaram de posição. Subiram até o rosto de Robin e ali ficaram enquanto seu rosto se aproximava do dela. Seus lábios se tocaram com uma delicadeza que Robin não sentia há muito tempo.

Robin tinha se esquecido do quão fácil era beijar na boca. Da facilidade que era beijar _meninas_. E como era uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela puxou Julie para mais perto, sentindo como se fosse explodir de felicidade a qualquer momento. Suas mãos estavam nas costas da garota, acariciando-a e apertando-a com desejo.

Elas continuaram assim por mais alguns minutos, Robin pressionando o corpo de Julie contra o seu. Sentia o seu penteado intencionalmente descabelado começando a se desgrenhar por conta da proximidade com os arbustos da casa de Carol Davis, mas não se importava.

— Você sabe mesmo como conquistar pessoas — disse Julie assim que elas terminaram o beijo.

Robin abriu um sorriso ingênuo. Ao olhar ao redor, notou que Steve tinha sumido. Talvez ele tivesse decidido dar um pouco de privacidade às duas.

— Escuta... — disse Robin, apertando as mãos de Julie entre as suas — por quanto tempo ainda estará na cidade?

— Eu vou embora no domingo — respondeu Julie, tirando um graveto do cabelo de Robin e jogando para longe. Seu tom parecia quase agridoce. — Meus pais foram com meus tios para Fort Wayne e devem passar aqui para nos buscar na volta.

Robin tentou não parecer tão decepcionada em sua expressão como estava internamente, porém acreditou ser impossível. Em dois dias, essa garota incrível iria embora e ela seria novamente uma correspondente enquanto lembrava do seu beijo maravilhoso. Em casa, sozinha. Aturando Steve Harrington se gabar dos encontros que ele tinha todo final de semana.

— Seria muito desesperador chamar você para sair amanhã? — indagou Robin, de repente muito interessada no banquinho em que estava sentada.

— Claro que não — Julie riu. Robin arriscou olhar para cima e encontrou a outra garota lhe encarando com aqueles enfeitiçadores olhos cinzas. — Preciso de alguém para me mostrar a cidade, de qualquer forma.

— Às 15, então? Eu posso pegar o carro de Steve e te buscar aqui.

— Parece ótimo.

Julie sorriu de novo e Robin sentiu-se convidada a beijá-la novamente.

* * *

— _Eu não vou te emprestar meu carro_ — falou Steve categoricamente.

— Steve! Você não vai me levar no primeiro encontro que vou ter na vida! — retrucou Robin, sentindo o rosto ruborizar-se de vergonha.

Era sábado pela manhã. Steve ligara para Robin a fim de perguntar como tinha sido com Julie na noite anterior, uma vez que ele mesmo tinha dado sorte e saíra mais cedo da festa com uma garota. Robin teve muita força de vontade ao recusar o pedido de Julie para dormir na casa dos Davis e foi embora sozinha. Depois de enfrentar um demônio gigante que destruíra seu local de trabalho, andar cinco quadras de madrugada não era uma tarefa muito difícil.

Ela tinha contado como conseguira um encontro para aquela tarde com Julie para Steve e como prometera levá-la de carro para sei lá onde fossem. Ele, por outro lado, não parecia muito animado com a ideia.

— Steve, é só uma saída! — implorou Robin, andando para lá e para cá na cozinha de casa. — Ela vai voltar inteira, você sabe como eu sou.

Pelo telefone, Steve suspirou pesadamente. Robin sabia que ele ponderava a ideia. A garota tinha certeza de que, se permitisse, seu melhor amigo a levaria ao encontro e ela não precisava desse tipo de proteção naquele momento. Tinha que fazer isso sozinha.

— Além disso, eu sei que você a emprestou para Dustin uns dias atrás para que ele aprendesse a dirigir — expôs a garota, irritada com a demora de Steve em responder. — Isso não vai soar bem para ninguém.

— _Você é muito baixa_ — murmurou Steve. — _Eu vou levá-la aí. Esteja com ela de volta até às oito da noite._

Robin celebrou antes de desligar o telefone. Agora, precisava não surtar até às três da tarde, quando tinha combinado de buscar Julie na casa dos Davis. Ela voltou aos pulos para seu quarto e esperou que Steve batesse na campainha. Meia hora depois, lá estava seu amigo conversando animadamente com sua mãe, como se tivessem uma amizade antiga.

Era engraçado, mas Robin não conseguia lembrar de uma época em que não conhecia Steve. É claro que ela sempre soube quem ele era, mas era diferente. Parece que Steve sempre esteve destinado a ser seu amigo, fosse trabalhando no mesmo lugar ou enfrentando russos malignos.

Às duas e meia, Robin olhou uma última vez no espelho e pegou a chave do carro de Steve que estava na cabeceira da cama. Estava na hora de se encontrar com Julie e ela não poderia estar mais nervosa. Robin não sabia o que faria para impressionar a garota de Nova York. Não havia muito para mostrar em Hawkins.

De qualquer maneira, entrou no carro de Steve e tentou não respirar muito a colônia forte que ele passava sempre que tentava agradar alguma garota. Robin se sentiu um pouco arrependida de ter pedido emprestado o veículo do amigo — como explicaria o cheiro à Julie?

Dirigir era fácil e ela sempre gostou. Uma pena que a família Buckley não acreditava em objetos produzidos em massa e não possuía um carro só deles. Seu pai ia de bicicleta todos os dias para o trabalho, o que chegou a ser um motivo de chacota na escola. Não importava. Em cinco meses, estaria longe da cidade e não precisaria pensar mais nisso.

Julie já estava à espera dela na soleira dos Davis. Ela vestia outra camiseta florida com o mesmo jeans da noite anterior. Seu cabelo estava arrepiado para todos os lados. A garota abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver Robin estacionar na sua frente.

Robin prontamente saiu do carro e tentou não correr para cumprimentar Julie com um abraço e um beijo demorado na bochecha. Ela abriu a porta para a garota, que sorriu com o gesto.

— Acho que nunca saí com alguém tão educada — comentou Julie.

Robin sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

— Cidade do interior, sabe como é — ela respondeu, entrando novamente no carro. — Hábitos antigos morrem com mais dificuldade.

— O que faremos nesse encontro?

— Eu, uh, estava pensando em irmos no cinema — disse Robin, de supetão. Ela deu partida no carro e arrancou para longe da casa dos Davis. — _Loucademia de Polícia 3_ acabou de estrear e, bem, seria um lugar bom para... hm...

Robin não concluiu a frase. Não era para ser nada romântica, mas ela tinha interesse em beijar Julie nesse encontro, mesmo que estivessem em público. Ela sabia que as repercussões seriam horríveis, tanto para si quanto para sua família, e não poderia arriscar isso. O escuro do cinema ainda era o melhor lugar para qualquer casal.

— Não seria um filme que teria interesse em assistir — disse Julie, olhando Robin de soslaio. Os pelos da nuca da garota se levantaram. — E depois?

— Uh, abriu um Burger King ao lado do cinema — continuou Robin, dando seta e virando à esquerda no sinaleiro. — Steve e eu fazemos ponto lá quase todos os sábados, mas seria bom comer um lanche com alguém diferente.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Robin prestava atenção no trânsito e sentia o olhar de Julie nela o tempo inteiro. Se não estivesse tão claro, roubaria um beijo da garota no próximo semáforo mesmo. Seu corpo ansiava pelo contato.

Robin pensou em falar para onde desejava ir depois do Burger King, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Poderia ser uma surpresa. Ela tinha certeza de que Julie já tinha assistido o filme que sugerira e comido todos os lanches do fast-food, então manter algo para si, algo que só poderia encontrar em uma cidade como Hawkins, era uma coisa boa.

Ela estacionou na frente do cinema. Julie esperou para que Robin abrisse a porta novamente, segurando na sua mão um segundo além do necessário. Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante e Robin pareceu perder-se em seu olhar. Insistiu para que comprasse os ingressos, e Julie ficou impressionada com o preço de cada um.

— Os cinemas de Nova York cobram uma fortuna! — exclamou indignada. Robin riu da sua reação.

Elas escolheram os lugares mais distante possível de qualquer espectador que estivesse ali para de fato ver o filme. Ninguém quis pipoca. Assim que as luzes se apagaram, Robin sentiu a mão de Julie na sua coxa. Sua respiração ficou fraca por alguns instantes e, sem querer, ela afastou a mão da garota da sua perna.

Julie nada comentou enquanto os trailers passavam na telona. Robin quis entender o que acabara de acontecer, mas não saberia explicar. Estaria ela com vergonha de tudo o que sentia? Ela sabia muito bem quem era e o que sentia por meninas, não tinha medo disso.

No entanto, Robin nunca tinha estado em público com outra garota antes. Na festa de Carol, todo mundo estava bêbado e ninguém se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte. Aqui era diferente. E se a luz da tela batesse nela enquanto um de seus colegas subisse para ir ao banheiro ou comprar um doce? Como ela poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo a Dustin e seus outros colegas nerds se um deles estivesse ali?

— Eu pensava que conseguiria fazer isso — disse Robin baixinho, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Julie, para que entendesse que o problema não era ela. — Sabe, eu tirei a maior nota no vestibular da escola inteira. Eu sei falar seis línguas. E a coisa mais difícil que tive que fazer foi esse movimento agora.

Cautelosamente, Julie segurou a mão de Robin, entrelaçando seus dedos. O filme começou e logo as risadas preencheram o cinema. Era estranho ter um momento assim, uma revelação tão importante em um filme tão tosco, mas Robin já deveria imaginar que seria assim. Sua vida nunca era de forma alguma normal.

— É complicado mesmo — disse Julie. Sua voz parecia embargada. Ainda, sua mão continuava presa à de Robin e ela agradecia mentalmente por isso. — A gente é jovem, sabe, devíamos estar transando o tempo inteiro com todo mundo e curtindo nossa juventude como qualquer outro adolescente hétero por aí. O que temos, por outro lado, é medo e insegurança.

— Pelo menos você tem Nova York.

— E você tem o Steve. Nunca ouvi falar de um garoto com a cabeça no lugar e ele parece ter exatamente isso.

Robin abriu um sorriso lacrimoso. Ela tinha sorte de ter o Steve, isso era a mais profunda verdade. Antes dele, ninguém nunca a aceitaria como era.

— Nós não precisamos fazer nada, sabe — disse Julie. — Vamos só assistir ao filme e comer um Burger King depois. Como um casal de verdade.

Robin mordeu o lábio e encarou sua acompanhante. Ela não tinha motivo para se provar para Julie, mas queria isso. Desejava por isso. Pelo menos uma vez em sua adolescência miserável, ela queria se sentir como uma jovem normal em um encontro normal com alguém normal.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Robin se desentrelaçou da garota ao seu lado e a puxou para um beijo lento. Hoje, os lábios de Julie tinham gosto de framboesa. O coração de Robin bateu descompassadamente quando a mão de Julie voltou a passar por sua coxa. Dessa vez, ela não a tirou de lá.

O filme continuava e os outros espectadores riam e riam das piadas que os personagens contavam na telona. Robin não se importava. Se estavam distraídos com isso, significava que ninguém repararia nas duas adolescentes se atracando na última fileira do cinema.

Robin e Julie só se levantaram para saírem da sala quando o lanterninha chamou-lhes a atenção. Rindo e de mãos dadas, as duas saíram tranquilamente do cinema.

— Era isso, sabe — disse Robin enquanto elas estavam na fila para comprar os lanches no Burger King. — Andar de mãos dadas com alguém. Eu não sei qual vai ser a próxima vez que vou poder fazer isso.

— Você pode sempre visitar Nova York no verão — comentou Julie de um jeito despretensioso.

Robin preferiu não responder. Julie persistiu para que pagasse os lanches, já que a outra havia pagado pelos ingressos de cinema, mesmo estes sendo bem mais baratos. Elas se sentaram uma frente à outra naquelas mesas presas ao chão de todo tradicional fast-food e permaneceram se encarando por um tempo antes de começarem a comer.

— Visitar Nova York... — pensou Robin em voz alta, colocando uma batata frita na boca. Tentou ignorar a perna de Julie acariciando a sua por baixo da mesa. — Tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Acho que posso ir.

— Você sempre age como se soubesse de tudo? — indagou Julie, sorrindo para Robin enquanto tomava um gole de sua Pepsi.

— É porque eu _sempre_ sei.

Julie gargalhou, mas não foi em tom de zombaria ou nada do tipo. A garota estava, novamente, impressionada com a audácia de Robin em cada palavra que ela pronunciava. Lá no fundo, Robin sentia que aquele tinha sido o momento em que conquistara inteiramente a garota da cidade grande.

— Está pronta para me levar de volta? — indagou Julie quando elas saíram do Burger King e voltavam para o carro de Steve.

Já escurecia e o letreiro do cinema brilhava com os nomes dos filmes que haviam estreado naquela semana. A rua principal de Hawkins voltara a ser o que era antes do Starcourt Mall abrir, no início do ano anterior. Praticamente nenhum morador da cidade se lembrava que havia um grande shopping nas redondezas. Era estranho falar dele com outras pessoas que não fosse Steve e suas crianças.

Robin imaginava que o governo apagara as memórias dos moradores de Hawkins depois daquela merda monumental no verão anterior, mas era difícil ter certeza disso. Após tudo o que vira, ela não acreditava em mais nada que viesse de Washington.

— Na verdade, eu esperava ir em mais um lugar com você — disse Robin, novamente abrindo a porta para Julie entrar.

Ela olhou no relógio do carro e viu que passava das sete da noite. Steve não iria se incomodar se ela demorasse só um _pouquinho_ mais do que ele impusera. Ligando o carro, ela deu ré e dirigiu pela rua principal da cidade, contando para Julie sobre o comércio e como conhecia cada um deles desde criança.

— Eu e Steve trabalhamos naquela locadora ali, ó. — Robin apontou para a _Family Video_ logo no final da rua, ao lado da _RadioShack_ , fechada desde o final de 1984. — Ele deve estar lá agora, mas não se preocupe, não vamos visitá-lo — complementou ela ao ver a expressão de Julie.

Robin continuou dirigindo para além da cidade. Mais calma, ela permitiu que Julie se aproximasse dela e passasse o braço por trás de seu pescoço. As duas discutiram coisas mundanas, como uma cena particularmente ofensiva no filme que tinham acabado de assistir (a _única_ cena que viram, na verdade) e o incidente do Mar Negro, que ainda gerava discussões nos noticiários na TV.

— É sério, o governo está escondendo algo da gente — disse Julie, séria.

Robin permaneceu calada. Ela temia que até o rádio ligado poderia pegar suas falas e mandá-las para algum lugar ultrassecreto e ela seria presa por nada. Jonathan e Nancy tinham sofrido mais por muito menos.

Era meio complicado encontrar lugares românticos fora de Hawkins, com uma floresta onde um garoto havia desparecido e uma represa onde o corpo do mesmo garoto fora resgatado; onde tinha um laboratório que cuidava de pessoas com poderes especiais; onde um shopping enorme tinha colapsado por conta de um monstro de outra dimensão e por aí vai. Mas, era amiga de Steve Harrington e se tinha algo que ele conseguia, era arranjar lugares românticos inusitados para levar “suas garotas”.

Steve tinha mencionado recentemente um lugar para além do laboratório de Hawkins, uns 15 quilômetros ao norte da saída da cidade. A única luz que ela tinha para se guiar era a dos faróis do carro. Robin costumava gostar da escuridão antes do verão do ano anterior. Ao lado de Julie, no entanto, a penumbra da noite voltava a ser reconfortante.

O tronco de árvore à esquerda da estrada deu a dica para que Robin virasse em uma estrada de chão. O carro balançou um pouco e Robin fechou os vidros caso algum Demogorgon ainda passeasse por ali, mas nada as atacou ou ameaçou enquanto dirigia. Ela estacionou depois de alguns minutos em frente à entrada de uma caverna.

— Você não veio aqui performar algum ritual maligno, não é? — comentou Julie enquanto descia do carro, dessa vez sem a ajuda de Robin. Seu tom cômico fez com que Robin risse.

— Acho que isso tá mais para um quinto encontro — respondeu Robin.

Ela estendeu a mão para que Julie a acompanhasse. Com uma lanterna na outra mão, Robin iluminou o caminho das duas. Não ouvia um único farfalhar ao redor, nem um pássaro. Robin começou a pensar que Steve tinha falado daquele local como uma brincadeira. Ela esperava que nenhum cachorro demônio pulasse de uma das paredes.

Os passos ecoavam pela caverna. Nenhuma das duas garotas se atreveram a falar algo, apenas o toque entre seus corpos era suficiente por enquanto. Robin apontava a lanterna para lugares potencialmente assustadores, porém não achou nada. Sentia que desciam mais e mais a cada novo passo que davam.

Quando ela abriu a boca para comentar que deveriam voltar para o carro, Robin ouviu algo. Bem distante, ela conseguia escutar água batendo em algo. Ela lançou um olhar questionador para Julie, que também parecia ouvir o mesmo. As duas andaram em passos mais apressados, temendo escorregar no escuro.

As duas garotas se depararam com uma lagoa que deveria caber umas duas salas de cinema no final do túnel. Lá de cima, a lua brilhava exatamente embaixo da lagoa, causando uma das imagens mais bonitas que Robin já tinha visto.

— Caramba... — exclamou Julie baixinho, soltando da mão e Robin e indo em direção da lagoa. — Isso aqui é incrível.

— Bonito, não é? — indagou Robin, como se já tivesse estado ali milhões de vezes.

Ela ficou ao lado da novaiorquina e sorriu para a garota. Esqueça a lagoa. Aquela era a visão mais bonita que Robin já vira: Julie a encarando com aqueles olhos cinzas encantadores. Seu coração bateu com mais força quando seu corpo se aproximou quase que automaticamente da outra garota.

Julie a beijou apaixonadamente. É verdade que elas não conseguiam ficar longe uma da outra nas últimas 24 horas, mas aquele beijo foi diferente. Era mais carnal. Não tinha ninguém olhando. Ninguém para julgá-las. Não era numa festa ou em um cinema. Estavam em um lugar remoto, só com a lua a encará-las.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, sua jaqueta jeans estava jogada no chão e a camisa florida que Julie usava estava desabotoada pela metade. Os beijos iriam evoluir para algo mais e Robin se tornou estranhamente consciente disso. Ela se lembrou da história que Steve contou, da vez que ele tinha transado com Nancy em sua casa. Barb tinha sumido naquela mesma noite.

E se Robin transasse com Julie naquele momento e algum de seus amigos desaparecesse?

Julie pareceu perceber que havia algo de errado. Ela terminou o beijo com delicadeza e passou a mão pelo cabelo solto de Robin, ainda encarando a garota.

— Você tem que lembrar que eu sou apenas uma garota do interior — disse Robin num murmúrio tristonho. — Não sei como...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Julie suspirou, abraçou Robin e a levou para a beirada da lagoa, onde as duas se sentaram. As garotas tiraram os sapatos, levantaram a barra das calças e colocaram os pés na água. Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, a lagoa estava com a água morna.

Julie continuou sem falar nada. Ela apenas entrelaçou sua mão na da outra garota e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você pode pensar que eu sei muito sobre ser... — Julie parou um instante antes de dizer a próxima palavra — lésbica, por eu morar em Nova York. Já estive com muitas, isso é verdade. Ei! — Pois Robin tinha a empurrado de leve. As duas riram em seguida. — O meu ponto é... você é uma garota incrível, Robin. Se você não quiser fazer nada hoje, tudo bem. Se não quiser continuar o que a gente pode ter por conta da distância, tudo bem. Essas últimas horas foram incríveis. É isso que importa para mim.

Robin se perguntou se qualquer garoto da sala dela seria tão compreensível se recusasse uma proposta de sexo. Ou se qualquer outra garota melhor resolvida tentaria argumentar contra. Julie era diferente, ela sabia. Em todos os aspectos.

— Eu não consigo imaginar a dificuldade que é viver aqui, sozinha, sendo quem você é — disse Julie depois de um tempo. — Você diz que tem o Steve, mas eu imagino que deve ser solitário do mesmo jeito.

Julie tinha razão, pensou. Mesmo com Steve, não era como se ela pudesse chegar na roda de amigos que tinha e contar que ficara com uma menina na noite anterior.

— Ninguém nunca disse que seria fácil — contemplou Robin. — Apesar de tudo, gosto de Hawkins. Coisas estranhas acontecem o tempo inteiro aqui.

— Estranhas do tipo encontrar uma garota para ficar contigo em uma sexta normal?

Robin riu, sem saber se era da piada de Julie ou pelo fato de que jamais poderia contar a ela as “coisas estranhas” que aconteciam na cidade. Antes que pudesse falar algo, contudo, seu relógio de pulso apitou, anunciando que era oito da noite.

— Merda — disse Robin, se levantando. Ela chutou o ar para se secar mais rápido. — Prometi ao Steve que devolveria o carro às oito. Temos que voltar.

Julie fez um biquinho que fez Robin beijá-la apressadamente.

— Podemos voltar aqui, amanhã? — indagou Julie enquanto elas subiam o túnel de volta para a civilização. — Meus pais devem chegar depois do meio-dia. Dá pra fazer um piquenique, se quiser.

— Claro — concordou Robin, sorrindo. — Mas teremos que vir de bicicleta.

— Ah, as coisas simples do interior — comentou Julie, pegando a mão de Robin e a fazendo dar uma volta em si e a puxando para mais um beijo. — Eu vou ter que voltar e aproveitar mais disso em outro feriado.

— Fique à vontade.

Elas continuaram caminhando pelo túnel até chegar no carro. Robin achou que saltitava ao andar, algo que ela nunca fizera antes. Ela duvidou que Steve já tinha se sentido assim, e teria de fazer uma aposta com ele sobre isso. Ao encarar a estrada escura de volta para Hawkins, Robin pensou que _ela_ também nunca se sentira daquela forma.

Até a tarde do dia seguinte, ela teria muitos sentimentos e reviravoltas para sentir. E Robin mal podia esperar por isso.


End file.
